Conventionally, an example of a guide system that guides a person to be guided in case of fire or the like as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, has been known.
A guide lamp lighting guiding sound generation apparatus is described in Patent Literature 1, in which guide lamps 1, 2, 3, . . . and speakers 11, 12, 13, . . . are installed at predetermined intervals up to an evacuation door 100 of an evacuation passage of a building, and when a contact point of a fire alarm apparatus 20 is turned on in case of fire, the guide lamps 1, 2, 3, . . . installed up to the evacuation door 100 are sequentially and repeatedly lit at the contact point for a predetermined time toward the evacuation door 100, and the speakers 11, 12, 13, . . . installed up to the evacuation door 100 sequentially and repeatedly send out guiding sound for a predetermined time toward the evacuation door 100.